A New Life
by Forestlover2014
Summary: After life settles down in Storybrooke Emma and Killian Jones welcome a new daughter to their family. OS written for a secret exchange.


The next contraction felt like a dark curse on steroids.

"Killian! This baby's not going to wait!" Emma cried and put her head back on the pillow pushing as hard as she could. Nothing was going to stop this baby from being born today.

"Bloody Hell! I… I…what can I do?!" He'd faced many horrible foes in his hundreds years of life and a few dead, but this one was proving to be the most daunting. Plus he only had one hand. How was he to help his wife deliver their babe with only one good hand?

"Killian!' Emma cried again and bore down as the child was going to be here any minute.

"Can't you do something… magical?" He waved his hand in the air. "Some kind of spell to release the child… easily?" He prayed that there was some other way than him attempting to do the impossible.

Thankfully the contraction ebbed and Emma could focus on her husband. "No," She huffed. "It's not that simple." She puffed. "You're going to have to…"

Kilian spoke quickly, "Surely your mother would be a better midwife than I." Killian hoped his mother-in-law might be nearby. "Maybe you could poof her…"

"Noooooooooo!" Emma shook her head and tried not to yell at him, but another searing contraction hit.

"Breathe Emma, breathe." Killian squeezed her hand and tried to soothe her.

The pain waned slightly so she could continue. "They're away. They'd never get here in time anyway. You can do it. I know you can." Her eyes locked with his and he felt his courage rise.

He could do this. He had to do this. He wouldn't fail her. After all they'd been through, to hell and back he wouldn't fail his family now.

Emma cried again as another contraction rose. It was difficult to see her in so much pain even though he knew it was the natural way of childbirth. You'd think after thousands of years they'd have evolved past this kind of torture.

Killian took a deep breath and settled where he needed to be. He'd collected some towels and sheets to help when the child arrived and he helped Emma keep track of the seconds between the contractions.

"Okay tell me when the next…" Killian looked up at his wife as she let out a louder cry bordering on a scream.

 _Okay then, we is very close._

Suddenly Killian could see the top of the head. "That's good honey. Perfect. I… I.. can see the head."

"Ummmmmm," was all Emma could answer before grunting and pushing hard again.

"That's good! You're doing it!" Killian watched the tiny body, arms and then legs appear. Killian grabbed for the clean towels to place the little one in. Emma was exhausted but instructed him to cut the cord and he did successfully. He cleaned her up a bit before wrapping her up in a clean towel.

"Goodness, she's so wee." Killian was instantly awe struck holding the little life in his arms. "And she's so beautiful." He looked at Emma who looked dishevelled and worn out but was smiling brightly at him and their daughter. "Just like her mother."

"Oh Killy, let me see her." Emma said emotions overwhelming her.

"What about a name?" Killian said moving up beside her on the bed, holding tightly to the little one between them.

"Do you have any ideas?" Emma looked at her new family lovingly.

"Well I don't know if you should leave that up to the likes of me." Killian smiled at her knowing they'd reached a place where the past no longer hurt or haunted them.

"I want her to have her own name." He didn't want any namesake or remembering someone else when he thought of his daughter. He bit his lip not knowing if she'd think he was mad.

"What is it? What's the name you like?" Emma said cradling their daughter in her arms.

Killian took a deep breath. "Estella. Stars have guided me many times over my life and were my only light on many of my darkest nights. If you think it's okay?" He looked at Emma expectantly. Hoping it didn't sound ridiculous.

But Emma smiled widely and warmly. "That's perfect. I couldn't have picked a better name for our little girl." Henry was going to have another sister and Emma couldn't wait for him to meet her.

Killian sat on the side of the bed. His heart swelled with a feeling he'd never felt before. So full he thought it might burst.

Love.

It was pure, beautiful, overpowering love.

He'd only ever felt that with the woman he was staring at. She was amazing. Emma held the baby as it cooed and gurgled. He sniffed back his tears; trying to keep his emotions under control. He was still a pirate after all.

All the years he'd wallowed in the dark with nothing but anguish and vengeance, now here he was helping create a new and beautiful life.

Killian took her then and cradled her in his arm. He was careful not to frighten her with his hook.

"She'll get used to it," Emma said and winked at him.

Killian smiled down at his child, "Hello Estella. I'm daddy." He looked at Emma and took a deep breath.

All he could imagine was being together on their ship, sailing to far off places to explore new towns and magical lands they'd never been. He never knew that this was what he'd been waiting for.

It was still unimaginable that they'd survived all they had and now were blessed with a beautiful new life. A life born of their love and faith in each other and nothing would break the bond that this family had forged.


End file.
